Storage library systems are often used by enterprises and the like to efficiently store and retrieve data from storage media. In the case of some storage libraries, the media are data cartridges (e.g., tape cartridges) that are typically stored and indexed within a set of magazines. When particular data is requested, a specialized robotic mechanism finds the appropriate cartridge, removes the cartridge from its magazine, and carries the cartridge to a drive that is designed to receive the cartridge and read its contents. Some storage libraries have multiple drives that can operate concurrently to perform input/output (IO) operations on multiple cartridges.
In some storage libraries, cartridge magazines and/or drives are arranged in structural modules, and some storage libraries allow the modules to be added, removed, and/or rearranged. Proper functioning of the library may involve distributing and controlling power delivery to the modules. For example, some traditional library implementations gang together direct current (DC) power outputs across the modules in a distributed power arrangement. To help ensure that all the modules turn on and off together (i.e., that a single main power switch can control power to all the modules), traditional implementations also include dedicated control lines connected to each power supply.